Instant Star (Season Four)
The''' Fourth season''' of Instant Star, a Canadian Drama series boradcast by the CTV and the N. The final season began airing on June 2, 2008. Linda Schuyler and Stephen Stohn of Epitome Pictures produced the show. . CTV and The N both pulled funding following the fourth season, and the execs chose to end the show. The show was originally intended to conclude after its 5th season. Upset fans started a petition.2 The 4th and final season of the show concluded on June 26, 2008, in the US. Reruns continue on CTV in a Saturday morning time slot. Overview Jude's survived a tabloid scandal, controversy with her sister, and stalker fans...it's been quite a trip; some would say enough for a lifetime. But not for Jude. No way. As long as there's music and the love of her fans, Jude's got what it takes to keep going. But in season four of iNSTANT STAR, Jude's biggest challenge will be discovering who she is--and finding her real music--all while the rock and roll world takes her on a wild ride. Cast Main *Alexz Johnson as Jude Harrison *Tim Rozoz as Tommy Quincy *Kristopher Turner as Jamie Andrews *Laura Vandervoort as Sadie Harrison *Wes Williams as Darius Mills *Tyler Kyte as Spiederman *Mark Taylor as Kwest *Cory Lee as Karma *Craig Warnock as Paegan Smith Guest Star *Ian Blackwood as Kyle Robbins *Christopher Gaudet as Wally Bateman *Simon Reynolds as Stuart Harrison *Clé Bennett as Thurman *Tatiana Maslany as Zeppelin Dyer *Kristin Fairlie as Megan *Cassie Steele as Blu *Kyle Riabko as Milo Keegan *Kristi Angus as Cassandra *Mimi Kuzyk as Tommy's Mom *Matthew Lemche as Mike * Howard Hoover as Spiederman's Father *David Petrie as Karma's Father *Mung-Ling Tsui as Karma's Mother *Austin Strugnell as Ryan *Lindsay Ames as Soleena * Alyssa Gagne as Young Jude Episodes Yourtimeisgonnacome.jpg|Your Time Is Gonna Come|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Your_Time_Is_Gonna_Come Drivesmecrazyarmasad.jpg|She Drives Me Crazy|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/She_Drives_Me_Crazy Chamges3.jpg|Changes|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Changes Usandhtempicture.jpg|Us And Them|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Us_And_Them Webelong89.jpg|We Belong|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/We_Belong Myhometown.jpg|My Hometown|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/My_Hometown Notanaddict.jpg|Not An Addict|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Not_An_Addict Brillianmistakeaasfa.jpg|Brilliant Mistake|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Brilliant_Mistake Posessions4.jpg|Possession|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Possession Breath323.jpg|Every Breath You Take|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Every_Breath_You_Take Shewalksonemjudejapan.jpg|She Walks on Me|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/She_Walks_on_Me Shocktreaetment.jpg|Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Gimme_Gimme_Shock_Treatment Londoncallin8.jpg|London Calling|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/London_Calling Music Main Article: Songs from Instant Star 4 Each episode of the series features a new song performed by Alexz Johnson. Usually, the song is about something that occurs in the episode. However, in some episodes, there is no direct explanation to the lyrics; sometimes it's just a song. Some episodes can feature more than one song, but there is only one song per episode that is to be featured on the soundtrack for that season. For instance, there are 13 episodes per season, which means there are 13 main songs. Instant Star Minis Starting in Season 4, Instant Star Mini webisodes have appeared on The N.com's The Click. #"Higher Ground" - Mini webisode that features the brand new song Higher Ground. #"I Just Wanted Your Love" - Nothing's like singing a song about the old and good love in the kitchen. #"That Was Us" - Flashback about the good moments between Jude and Tommy. #"Remind Yourself" - Spiederman Mind Explosion's new song, featuring the over-possessive Karma. #"Live Like Music" - Not just hear it, live it. #"Ultraviolet" - First mini performance of the 4th season by Jude, with Tommy and Jamie watching in two different places. #"The Music" - Imagine that Jude never won Instant Star contest, and she plays on the streets with SME. #"Perfect" - It's Jude in gold sequins and the SME in crazy weirdness. #"Here We Go Again" - Jude and Tommy's first duet sets the woods on fire. #"Ghost of Mine" - Karma, Spied, Sadie and Blu go Dreamgirls-style. #"2 a.m." - The snow falls, Jude sings and Tommy wants to recover their love. Category:Instant Star Category:Seasons Category:Season Four